


FanArt For Jewish Headcanons

by BreezeAlongBi (HonoraryFigment)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Charlie Weasley, Jewish Headcanons, Jewish Hermione Granger, Jewish Neville Longbottom, Jewish Oliver Wood, Jewish Seamus Finnegan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch Kippah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonoraryFigment/pseuds/BreezeAlongBi
Summary: Inspired by a series on TikTok. I've created images that popped in my head inspired by headcanons revolving around Harry Potter Characters being JewishCh.1&2: Oliver Wood: #18 Quidditch CaptainCh. 3: Seamus and Reflection in Room of RequirementCh. 4: Hermione and a Package for PurimCh. 5: Neville and his Tu B'Shevat TraditonCh. 6: Charlie: Shabbat on a Dragon ReserveDown the Road: Gryfinndor Hannukkah, A Weasley Wedding, Catalogue of Kippot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Gryfinndor Captain No 18 in Marker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> Hey everyone, so this is my first time posting fanart art. i hope I did this right.  
> This series will probably expanded for a moment. At least 2 more pieces in the works
> 
> Inspired by a TikTok series by jewishjamespotter (here on AO3: kirani  
> It's an absolutely wonderful series that inspired me immediately.
> 
> These are hand drawn, then scanned. I'm a little out of practice but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also just in case there was any doubt I don't own Harry Potter nor I agree or support That author of that work


	2. Gryfinndor Captain in Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencil Sketch of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. I followed the instructions and this was not the result intended. If any one has tips or tricks for uploading fanart please let me know.
> 
> But Im still posting this one tonight because it is my favorite of the Oliver Woods


	3. Seamus Year 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a gift from his grandparents. And it was never something he had packed before until now. In his seventh year, recovering from the Carrows in the Room of Requirement, hoping to not hear his Mum or Deans' names on the radio he was glad he had brought it with him.


	4. Happy Purim from the Grangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her Purim care package from her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! For the three of you who may care and don't already know: there was a delay as my sketchbook was trashed (not self-induced) and so I've been at it recreating the drafts that were in that book. And in the middle of working on that this came to me.
> 
> This one comes more directly from jewishjamespotter's 'Jewish Hermione pt 2 video.
> 
> And as Purim is this Thursday (25 Feb 2021) this seemed to sketch it shelf.
> 
> This care package from her parents contains Hamentaschen (all fruit-filled), clementine oranges, a mask, and a grogger (noisemaker---which in my headcanon is eventually stolen by the Weasley twins) and because Purim has an aspect of rules pushing they also send 2 pieces of candy that aren't even sugar-free


	5. Neville and His Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again more directly taken from the Jewish Neville Headcanon TikTok video by JewishJamesPotter
> 
> Every year Neville plants a tree fo Tu B'Shevat (New Year of Trees)
> 
> This may be my favorite, hope to work on this one more in the future but my excitement was just too much. Enjoy!


	6. Shabbat on a Dragon Reserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds he has a little help on Shabbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Shabbat Shalom everyone. Feels appropriate to be posting this one today. One of the more inspired bys...  
> This was originally in the sketchbook that was suffered a trashcan fate...did my best to recreate it and I actually most of this one better.
> 
> Hope y'all like.


End file.
